


Oh ! La belle oreille !

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fetish, Kama Sutra, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: Quand Stiles, pour pimenter ses ébats avec Derek, cherche le point faible de celui-ci.





	Oh ! La belle oreille !

**Author's Note:**

> Attention, dans cette fic, vous allez apprendre plein de choses :D Et oui, je sais, j'ai un esprit vraiment super mal tourné !  
> Toutes les positions sont expliquée à la fin ;)
> 
> Au passage, cet Os m'a été inspiré par une scène de la saison 5 de Teen Wolf que j'ai regardée récemment. Elle est d'ailleurs plus ou moins décrite ici (la scène avec Kira... vous devriez reconnaître si vous avez vu l'épisode, sinon ça ne donne aucun spoil !)

Stiles sortait avec Derek depuis quelques mois maintenant. Dans ce laps de temps, ils avaient eu le loisir de s'apprivoiser, y compris entre les draps. Mais l'humain craignait que cette relation devienne monotone et ennuyeuse. Pas qu'il n'ait aucune idée pour pimenter leur relation, hein. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, quand on est un loup-garou, une levrette, un missionnaire, une amazone ou encore une andromaque tous les soirs, ça pouvait devenir lassant. Alors, bien sûr, il avait potassé le Kamasutra – merci internet – et avait proposé à Derek de tester quelques positions. Mais entre certaines trop acrobatiques, comme la grande ours ou l'équilibriste – qui portait définitivement bien son nom –, ou d'autres où il ne comprenait même pas comment il pouvait y avoir une quelconque pénétration, ça limitait forcément les possibilités. Et croyez-le, il avait pourtant tenté de comprendre comment fonctionnait l'hélice de l'amour, le fauteuil à bascule ou le toboggan. Mais force était de constater qu'à moins d'avoir un chibre surdimensionné, c'était pas franchement l'extase… Sans parler de celles comme le contorsionniste où Derek avait failli se casser le dos. Heureusement qu'il était un loup-garou et guérissait vite.

Tout ça pour dire, Stiles ne manquait pas d'imagination. Outre les positions sexuelles plus ou moins hasardeuses, ils avaient aussi testé divers accessoires : menottes, lubrifiants de toutes sortes – le chauffant était plutôt pas mal, de l'avis de Stiles –, bandeau, godes de toutes formes et même un martinet. Mais là, ça commençait à aller un peu trop loin. Et surtout, le plus gros problème, c'était que Derek avait semblé aimer, mais sans plus. Or, ce que voulait le jeune homme, c'était que son amant subisse un tel orgasme qu'il en verrait des étoiles.

Ce fut pourquoi, en désespoir de cause, il tenta d'en parler avec Scott.

— Mais que veux-tu que je te dise, Stiles ? Chaque personne est différente. Ce qui me plait ne lui plaira peut-être pas. Et puis, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de connaître le moindre détail de votre vie sexuelle, merci.

— Enfin, Scott ! Il doit bien y avoir un truc de loup-garou, non ? Un truc qui vous fait tous tomber.

— J'en sais rien ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre loup-garou pour te dire si on est tous pareils…

— Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'irai demander directement conseil à Kira.

Et ce fut ce qu'il fit.

— Kira, j'ai une question à te poser, lui dit-il quand il parvint enfin à l'isoler dans un endroit calme. Est-ce que les loups-garous ont un point faible ?

— Euh… Un point faible ? Tu veux tuer un loup-garou ?

— Hein ? Non ! Je te parle de sexe. Est-ce que Scott, et donc potentiellement les autres loups-garous aussi, a un truc qui le fait fondre à coup sûr ?

— Oh ! Je ne suis pas sûre à 100% que ça marche pour tous, mais c'est quelque chose d'assez efficace sur Scott et moi.

— Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

— L'oreille.

Stiles regarda la jeune renarde avec scepticisme.

— L'oreille, répéta-t-il. C'est-à-dire ? Pourquoi l'oreille ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Kira en haussant les épaules. J'imagine que ça vient du côté animal qui est en nous. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme partit retrouver son loup-garou préféré. En guise de salut, elle s'accrocha à son cou et lui mordilla l'oreille avant de la lui suçoter. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre : Scott gémit de plaisir, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites.

Stiles devait impérativement essayer.

Aussi, le soir venu, il pénétra dans le loft de son homme d'un pas gai et décidé. Derek releva un sourcil intrigué quand le jeune homme lui sauta au cou.

— Que me vaut toute cette bonne humeur ?

— Rien en particulier, je suis juste très content de te voir.

— Je vois ça, en effet, répondit le plus âgé avec un petit sourire amusé en sentant le membre durci de Stiles contre sa cuisse, à travers leurs vêtements.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et se retrouvèrent rapidement en sous-vêtements.

Une main dans le boxer de Derek, l'humain décida que c'était le moment d'essayer sa nouvelle trouvaille. Après un dernier baiser sur la bouche du loup-garou, il descendit sur la mâchoire puis dans le cou, avant de remonter vers l'oreille. Là, il attrapa le lobe entre ses lèvres et tira un peu. La réaction fut immédiate : Derek se tendit vers lui avec un soupir de contentement, réclamant visiblement plus. Ce à quoi Stiles accéda avec plaisir. Il lécha, puis mordilla et suçota le bout de chair. De sa langue, il partit explorer le reste de l'oreille.

Quelques coups de langue et des mordillements plus tard, le loup-garou jouissait entre ses doigts avec un grognement de plaisir guttural. Stiles regarda, comme hypnotisé, les longs jets nacrés sortir.

— Wahou ! fit-il, impressionné, quand ce fut terminé.

— Comme tu dis, approuva Derek, le souffle court.

Autant dire que cette petite découverte du point le plus sensible de l'anatomie d'un loup-garou allait probablement bien mieux pimenter leur vie sexuelle que ces positions du kamasutra impossibles à faire quand on n'est pas une star du porno.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour plus de facilité dans les explications, je vais prendre un couple hétéro. Ça marche pareil pour les homos, ceci dit, hein :) Je précise aussi qu'il est possible que la définition des position varie selon les sites. Ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est faux.
> 
> Levrette : J'ai vraiment besoin de vous expliquer... ? Bon, d'accord. C'est donc la femme est à quatre pattes et que l'homme la prend par derrière (à préciser que ce n'est pas forcément pour une sodomie, ça n'empêche pas un rapport vaginal pour une femme)
> 
> Missionnaire : La femme est allongée sur le dos, l'homme au-dessus.
> 
> Amazone : L'homme assis, la femme le chevauchant
> 
> Andromaque : Souvent confondue avec la précédente, l'homme est allongé (missionnaire inversé, quoi ;) )
> 
> Grande ours : C'est le même principe que la levrette, mais l'homme porte les jambes de la femme (dans le genre de la brouette :p )
> 
> Équilibriste : Attention, c'est du lourd... La femme est en équilibre sur un bras, une jambe entre celles de l'homme qui la soutient.
> 
> Hélice de l'amour : Même principe que le missionnaire, mais l'homme est tourné dans l'autre sens, la tête vers les pieds de la femme.
> 
> Fauteuil à bascule : Les deux sont assis face à face et relèvent les jambes, soutenues par les bras de l'autre (n'hésitez pas à regarder l'image du rocking-chair sur Cosmopolitan :p )
> 
> Toboggan : La femme est allongée sur le ventre, l'homme assis sur ses fesses (et, comme dit le Demotivateur, "cette position hurle le mot "fracture du pénis"" XD)
> 
> Contorsionniste : L'homme est au bord du lit, seules ses jambes et ses fesses sont dessus, le reste pend dans le vide et la femme est assise sur lui.
> 
> Voilà, j'ai refait votre culture du Kamasutra :p Franchement, n'hésitez pas à aller regarder des images, c'est assez drôle ;) Et j'avoue que je me suis bien marrée. Balancer les nom de 10 positions du Kamasutra en 200 mots, fallait le faire :p


End file.
